


The Wedding Planner

by caraxyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxyz/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post:<br/>http://norelationtoatticus.tumblr.com/post/148325209613/all-i-really-wanted-from-the-end-of-cursed-child</p><p>Basically, Harry and Draco need to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT SPELL CHECK THIS AND I DIDNT READ THROUGH IT TO MAKE SURE IF IT MAKES SENSE ITS GO BIG OR GO HOME BITCHES

"Dad,” Albus said firmly.

“Dad,” Scorpius said, less firmly.

“What’s this about?” The older Malfoy asked, leaning back against his seat. Whilst Albus simply wanted to send an owl, Scorpius had decided for the full approach. Two owls sent to both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, asking that they come speak to their sons immediately. They didn’t specify what it was for, or what the two boys had gotten into this time, but it certainly couldn’t be good. It’d been quite a few years since they’d graduated from Hogwarts, and while they were perfectly happy, there'd always been a sense of trouble around the two of them. Even when they'd moved into their first apartment together, Draco had insisted they at least bring a house-elf with them. But Albus was adamant; he wanted a place _alone_ with Scorpius. 

"Let them finish, Malfoy," Harry replied, crossing his arms, a small smirk on his lips. Albus had already told him in advance (something the younger Potter boy _hadn't_ told his boyfriend), and he only really showed up to watch the reaction on the smug Malfoy's face. But it was good to see his son happy again. Especially after what had happened during his third year.

Draco only responded with an eyeroll, signalling for the two boys to continue.

Scorpius took a deep breath, ready to get into a length explanation about how, while yes, his father did have the right to be mad at him, he was his son and there was certainly no reason that-

"We're engaged," Albus said bluntly. 

Draco froze, "Wait, what?" 

Harry simply chuckled. 

"Look, father," Scorpio began, taking a step towards him, "It's a pretty big step, I know, and you might be disappointed, and might not approve of it, bu-"

"That's wonderful news!" 

Harry frowned, "Wait, what?"

"I know that you get...nervous, when talking to me about these things," Draco began, looking over at his son, "But you are my _son._ There's nothing you can do that'd make me disappointed."

The smile on Scorpius' face was enormous, "Thanks, Dad." His hands reached around his father's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. They'd never really been one for huggers, those two Malfoy boys, but Scorpius just couldn't contain his excitement. Draco smiled, hugging the boy back, even though they were pretty much the same height.

Harry, however, pointed to Scorpius and Draco and made a gagging face towards Albus. The young potter boy snorted, causing the Malfoy men to break away from each other quickly, patting themselves down. 

"I hope you too are happy together," Harry spoke, finally breaking the silence, patting his son's back.

"We'll help you plan everything," Draco added on, smiling proudly.

 

.-=<x>=-.

 

"Oh my DUMBLEDORE, Potter, you can't have _chrysanthemums_ at a _fall_ wedding! It's completely absurd! How is it possible that you have such plebeian sensibilities? Were you raised in a barn?!"

"No! In a cupboard, under some stairs! Thanks for bringing up that painful memory, Malfoy!"

"What, so just because you lived under some stairs, that means you've never even seen flowers before?!"

"The chrysanthemums would look amazing with the fall leaves!"

"Are you sure you're wearing the right glasses, Potter, because you've gotta be blind if you think chrysanthemums look good with that specific colour palette!"

 _"This was your idea,"_ Albus murmured to his fiancé, who was slowly falling asleep on the stairs up to the florist.

The blond simply grumbled, leaning his head against the other boys shoulder, eyes closed, "Dad just wants it to be perfect."

"Okay, well, fine, no chrysanthemums!" Harry snapped, walking over to the other side of the store, "What about some Viburnums?"

Draco didn't even bother replying. He dropped the flowers he was holding and walked straight out.

 

.-=<x>=-.

 

"Oh, no, I am not putting my son in a green robe. Not for the life of me."

"What, are we still upset that our son is in Slytherin, Potter?"

"They're both in Slytherin!"

"Exactly!"

"What, are we just going to throw them into some robes that represent their houses from _years_ ago?!"

"Of course!"

The younger boys groaned.

"Albus, do you want to be thrown in some gross, green robe for the most magical night of your life?"

Albus frowned, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, "I don't know, Dad, do I?'

"Of course you don't!" Harry replied.

"Of course I don't," Albus repeated, rolling his eyes.

"See," Harry said, turning back to Draco, "We'll just put them into some simple, black, wedding robes."

Draco seethed, "Where is the flair in that?!"

"Why do we even need flair?!"

 

.-=<x>=-.

 

"Do you think we could just run away?" Scorpius asked, looking over at his father, arguing over which cake shape best represented the Slytherin symbol.

Albus nodded quickly, rolling his eyes, "Let's go to Australia; they'd never find us there."

"Broom?"

"We leave at midnight."

 

.-=<x>=-.

 

"Do you, Albus Severus Potter, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Albus Severus Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you partners for life."

The two boys smiled widely, before their lips touched, pulling them into a beautiful embrace.

Harry and Draco were sitting right at the front, wide grins and bright eyes, never having been more proud.

"I told you the Narcissus would look good on Scorpius," Harry whispered to Malfoy, smirking.

"And I told you the Lily would look good on Albus," Draco retorted, his grin growing wider, "Who got the last laugh there, huh, Potter?"

 

.-=<x>=-.

 

"A toast!"

"Harry, that's the third time you'd offered to have a toast, and everyone's ignored you. Put your cup down."

"Wow, way to be a -hic- buzzkill, Gin-gin."

"To Potter-Malfoy!" Draco interrupted, holding his glass up, a bit of fire whiskey spilling out of the sides. 

"No, no, no, Draco," Harry retorted, adjusting his glasses, "It's Malfoy-Potter!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, look," Draco began, hiccuping, holding his glass higher into the air, "You're tryna be all, noble n stuff. Don't even bother with me, kay? I know the real you." With that final comment, the Malfoy boy pointed to Harry's chest, before whispering, "The real you."

Harry paused for a moment, before tears began to well up in his eyes.

"M'god, why are you cryin'?" Draco asked worryingly, looking up at the man.

"Albus!" Harry cried, leaning against the blond, "He's so happy! All by 'imself, loving up to that -hic- Scorp kid. Hey, Malfoy, malfoy, did you know that, uh, gay _actually_ means happy. Did ya know that?"

Tears began to form in Draco's eyes.

"Lovely," Draco responded, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his dress shirt, "They're so happy, just -ugh-, it makes me so -hic- happy too, y'know?"

"'Course I know!" Harry spoke, blinking a few times. An awkward silence fell between the two, before a slow song began to play over the speakers.

The two men looked at each other for barely a second before they were up on their feet and on the dance floor.  
  
"A to-hic-ast!" Draco announced, the moment he'd reached the dancefloor, standing only a few feet away from Scorpius and Albus. Realising that nobody was going to toast with him, he turned around, spotting the two boys.

"Pssst, Malfoy," Harry whispered, stumbling up to him, his arm wrapping around his shoulders, "Look at them, they're so happy.."

Draco smiled sloppily, before taking a step towards his son, "Scorp, I gotta- gotta, talk bout, Scorp, listen, scorp, love ya."

"Albus!" Harry interrupted, taking a step in front of the Malfoy man, falling on him a little, "Look, look, your mum, she cried, alot, I also cried, alot, but it's okay, y'know? It's okay. We love ya, its' - it's -hic- its okay."

The two younger boys looked at each other, before grinning.

"Love you too, Dad."

 

 


End file.
